


Homesick

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: How Charlie teach Fred and George to overcome their homesick. (Beta-readed)
Relationships: Sibling relation - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/gifts).



> Big thanks for Beta read+edited for Lerya of Ffn: lerya-chan/Ao3: lerya

Fred slowly slid open George's bed curtain where he heard a sob from where he woke up.  
George covered his face with his pillow.  
"George, what happened?"  
"Nothing Fred..."  
"Why do you cry? Something bothering you?"  
"No, Fred."  
George tried to compose himself. It’s clear he has been crying for a while. Fred was too tired so he went to his bed and fell asleep right away. It’s past midnight, maybe George has been crying after all the boys in their room fell asleep.  
"Hush, George. We are grown up. Grown up not crying..."  
"I miss Mom so much..."  
"Oh... George. Me too..."  
Somehow tears begin dripping from Fred's eyes too.  
They cry quietly for a while until somebody slide George's bed curtain again.  
"George... Fred... Why are you two crying?" Charlie bring his luminous wand closer to his younger brothers.  
"We..."  
"Miss..."  
"Mom..."  
Fred and George answered together.  
"Ohhh..."  
Charlie pats their back and tells them to lay down. He’ll stay until the two new students are asleep.  
Charlie remembered he missed their Mom badly too when he started attending the school.  
Indeed the school is a fun place. He has so many exciting lessons and finds new friends. And they provide so many delicious food, but still, Charlie missed Mom's cook. Also Mom's everything.  
Bill was soothing him and told him that he was too got homesick in his early school days. He cried for days.  
Luckily for Charlie, he had Bill who understood him and comforted him. But Charlie got homesick way longer than Bill.  
Then Percy comes. Charlie think Percy will got worse homesick than himself. But strangely, he was not. This confused Charlie so much. Among the three older brothers, Percy spent his times with Mom the most. While other kids play outside, Percy often would stay inside helping their Mom.  
Bill said, Percy may be too busy so he does not have time to miss home. But Charlie too is very busy. He even drained his energies more than Percy. Charlie had been preparing himself to join the quidditch club since he started school.  
Bill gave him advantage, because he was the team's chaser, so Charlie often tagged along with him when he was practicing with the team.  
When Charlie made it onto the team as the seeker, he got more exercise.  
But still sometimes he woke up at night, missing their Mom so much.  
And now, Fred and George also got homesick. But of course, Charlie has some tricks to help them now.  
In the morning, Fred was confused because he cannot find his necktie. And George's socks were all gone.  
They remember that Mom ask them to be good students and obedient to the rules. And he remembered he put his necktie neatly in the necktie hanger. George too always put his dirty socks in the destined place for the house elves to collect and wash it, so he’ll always have clean sock in time.  
They will be late for the first lesson if they do not go and get their breakfast now.  
They finally run down to the great hall without necktie and socks.  
They only have 5 minutes left before the first lesson bell ring.  
Bill is nowhere to seen. Maybe he has gone to his class, or he has those Head Boy business.  
Charlie sits in the corner.  
Percy in front of him reading the newest Daily Prophet. He is weird. He is the only kids in their home who waste his pocket money to order an extra exemplar of the Daily Prophet after leaving home. Actually, he is the only kid who even bothers to read it at all.  
Fred sits besides Charlie.  
And George sits besides Percy.  
Suddenly Fred's bowl clanked hard. The milk spiled. Fred looking around. Charlie seems surprised too. Percy is glaring at him. Then his eyes got wider.  
"Fred! Eat slowly! Oh, and where is your necktie? For God shake, did you lose it? This early? You should be more careful with your belongings!"  
Fred's eyes got wider. He feels peeved. Why Percy always so nosy? He turns his head to Charlie, hope him defend the younger one. Charlie look to another way pretending he doesn’t hear it. Suddenly George chocks on his cereal.  
"George! You too! Eat slowly. You two should have come down earlier so you could get enough breakfast. Tsk, tsk. And what is that? George! Not you too! Where is your sock?"  
Suddenly Fred see Charlie grinning wide. Why did Charlie disturb his bowl? Charlie should know Percy would make a fuss.  
But then he saw George too grinning wide while wipe a tear from his eyes.  
"Are you crying?"  
Percy surprised. And George's tears dripping more.  
"Don’t worry George... Here, put the bread in this paper bag. You can eat between the classes. I brought plenty of it. Here..."  
Fred's mouth opened slightly.  
Percy is grabbing the breads near of him and shove it in the paper bag he pulls from his pocket. George grinning wide. And when Percy rub his snot nose, George hug him and buries his face in Percy's robe.  
He thinks Percy will flip and make a bigger fuss because surely George will stain his pristine robe.  
But Percy just rub George's back and in his awe, Percy whispering a hush slowly.  
Just like Mom.  
Indeed, somehow, he really looks like Mom when he ranting and grumbling around. And hushing slowly.  
The first lesson bell's ringing aloud.  
Percy tiddies up George and chants a growing spell, make sure his pants are long enough so its covering the legs and hide the fact that George doesn’t wear his socks.  
Then Percy transfiguring his handkerchief to a necktie and tossed it to Fred, before he walk in hurry to his class.  
"Are you good now, George?" Charlie now facing at George in a very knowing look.  
George nodding merrily.  
Fred flung the necktie over his head, and froze.  
"Charlie..."  
"Yes, Fred. I know..."  
Fred grinning big.  
"He smells like Mom. Right?"  
Charlie knew, Percy does not use the school provided soap, instead he brought his own soap from home. The soap with Mom's scent. That's why he always feels like his mother is around him and never feel homesick. But Charlie doesn’t like to use it (it’s too feminine if you’re wondering why), so he will just hug Percy if he misses his mother.  
George has put the paper bag with bread into his schoolbag.  
"He also looks like Mom." George mussed looking at the seat where Percy was sitting.  
"When fussing and ranting around." Charlie adds.  
"That’s why I am afraid of him sometimes..." Fred said shuddering.  
"He really sounds like Mom, you know." George said, giggling.  
Fred and George were grinning wide. Now they know what to do if they start to miss their Mom.  
Charlie gives them two thumbs up before he runs for his class too.


End file.
